Sí, acepto
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Todo mundo sabía que las fiestas de Briar Beauty eran las mejores de la escuela. Pero si le preguntaban a la anfitriona, ella siempre pensaba que había algo que podría agregar para que estas fueran mucho mejores. Adolescentes hormonales, la fiebre por el deseo de ser amado y alcohol no siempre son la mejor combinación. Menos en el día de los corazones sinceros.


_¡Hola! Ya extrañaba escribir para este fandom, aunque sé que tampoco es como que fuera hace tanto la última vez que escribí… o que quedaran suficientes personas en el fandom para que alguien lo notara. En fin, esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió después de ver "La primera cita encantada de Lizzie" (ósea hace siglos), espero que les guste. Solo para aclarar esta historia estaría ubicada durante el año en el que Apple y Raven hicieron el anuario (ósea, antes de los juegos de dragones)._

 **Sí, acepto**

Todo mundo sabía que las fiestas de Briar Beauty eran las mejores de la escuela. Pero si le preguntaban a la anfitriona, ella siempre pensaba que había algo que podría agregar para que estas fueran mucho mejores. Algo que estaba completamente prohibido en Ever After.

Sin embargo, después de que su primera fiesta del "Día de los corazones sinceros" fuera un completo éxito, y de que el secreto jamás había salido a la luz. Decidió que en la segunda podría arriesgarse un poco más, y llevar algo nuevo para que los alumnos… entraran en ambiente más fácil.

Al inicio Cupido se negó, sin embargo convencer a Hopper fue mucho más fácil, cuando se trataba de Briar convencer a Hopper siempre era fácil, y más pronto que tarde ya estaban haciendo el pedido. Por primera vez, una fiesta de Briar estaría completa.

-0-0-0-

—No lo sé, no me gusta la idea— le dijo Apple a su mejor amiga mientras olía el olor picante que había adquirido el ponche después de que la hija de Briar le agregara vodka.

—Vamos Apple, cuando te quedas a dormir conmigo…

—Lo sé, lo sé— la más hermosa de todas se apresuró a detenerla—. Pero aquí es distinto, prácticamente toda la escuela vendrá, y si todos se emborrachan…

—Hay vino de hadas.

Por los hermanos Grimm. A veces Apple se decepcionaba tanto a sí misma.

-0-0-0-

El día de los corazones sinceros era un gran día para el hermosísimo de Daring Charming. El año anterior había conseguido una docena de corazones, y en esta ocasión no esperaba menos. Era la fecha ideal para elevar su ego.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, le dolía que no fuera mucho más. Al igual que en la vez pasada él no tenía a ninguna persona especial a la que entregarle su corazón sincero. Claro, podía volver a dárselo a su hermana, después de todo es su sangre y casi tan hermosa como él, pero no podía evitar sentir que eso era un poco patético. Hasta su hermanito Dexter tenía una novia… o algo así.

También podía dárselo a Apple. Una parte de él quería dárselo a ella, por qué había esperado toda su vida para amarla. Y la amaba, en verdad la amaba, pero aún no estaba listo para comprometerse a ella.

Con un suspiro termino de arreglarse. Quizás si recibía suficientes corazones este año, podría olvidar que no tenía a quien entregarle el suyo.

-0-0-0-

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— regañó Duchess a Sparrow que masticaba una barra de chocolate despreocupadamente afuera de su habitación.

—Tenía que arreglarme para la fiesta.

Duchess lo miro de arriba abajo, con su camisa roja mal abotonada, sus sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y sus botas.

—¿A eso le llamas arreglarse?

Su mejor amigo hizo una mueca amarga mientras él intentaba encontrar alguna falla en su perfecto y completamente sensual vestido blanco y su, para nada chueca, tiara.

—¿Quieres ir a la fiesta o no?— le preguntó y ella se puso de espaldas para que le pusiera la venda, la única forma en la que Briar permitió que acudiera a su celebración.

—Dime que al menos también harán que Farah pase por esto. Ella es mucho más "malvada" que yo.

—No lo sé querida, yo soy tu niñera, no el de ella.

Si Duchess no fuera toda una princesa y tuviera demasiada clase para eso hubiera soltado un par de maldiciones en contra del supuesto arquero.

—Yo no necesito una niñera. No soy una bebé.

El hijo de Robín Hood le dio un pequeño empujón que casi la hizo tropezarse.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, ni siquiera sabes cómo caminar.

-0-0-0-

Courtly Jester se encontraba mortalmente aburrida. ¿Y a eso llamaban esos payasos de Ever After High una fiesta? Oh, debían estar en una del país de las maravillas, esas eran fiestas reales. Nada de musiquita aburrida y un par de aburridos chicos comiendo y tomando cosas con temática de corazones y ni un poquito de picas o diamantes.

Y hablando de bebida, esta era especialmente rara. Le quemaba la garganta de una forma bastante desagradable, en nada comparable a la sensación del té caliente en la mañana.

El cucharon del ponche se elevó como por una briza y se vació de un golpe dejando una sonrisa de brillantes dientes blancos donde antes no había nada.

—¡Qué le corten la cabeza a esa sonrisa!— exclamo la futura reina de corazones que salto en dirección a la sonrisa y termino abrazando el cucharon vacío que lanzo encolerizada hacia el suelo.

—Alguien despertó con la corona mal puesta esta mañana— comento burlona el comodín.

—Esa gatita ha tomado demasiado alcohol por esta noche y la fiesta apenas está empezando— dijo Lizzie Hearts ignorando un poco a su compañera—. Si no se tranquiliza pronto terminara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepienta.

—¿Algo como qué?

De repente la fiesta pareció prometer un poco de mayor diversión para la pequeña maravillana.

Su futura reina hizo muecas mientras se dedicaba a destrozar un arreglo floral con sus tijeras.

—No lo sé, es mi día— el de los corazones—. Quizás termine dándole su corazón al primer idiota que se le pare enfrente en lugar de dármelo a mí— repentinamente los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron en una expresión de terror—. O peor aún, que tal si utiliza sus poderes maravillasticos para robar corazones como lo habíamos planeado, pero no me los entrega.

En algún otro lugar de la fiesta, no muy lejano a donde se encontraban ellas, la misma sonrisa de antes le daba un trago a un líquido que según el gusto de Courtly era asqueroso. Para la hija de la Reyna de Corazones no pasó desapercibido y se dirigió corriendo hacia su amiga entre gritos. Por otro lado, la mirada de Courtly se posó en un grupo de chicos que platicaban amenamente recargados en una mesa.

-0-0-0-

Alistair Wonderland era guapo, lo sabía, no era extraño que algunas chicas (e incluso chicos) se le quedaran mirando un poco más de lo común cuando pasaba. Pero aun así era especialmente inusual (lo que son palabras mayores considerando de dónde provenía) la cantidad de tragos que múltiples chicas le habían estado enviando durante la última hora.

Y lo peor de todo, es que él no tomaba. Aunque claro, los tragos no se veían desperdiciados, sus compañeros de mesa estaban encantados con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Y considerando que otro de los miembros de la mesa era Daring, que también recibía bastantes bebidas (que de por sí ya eran) gratis, el alcohol empezó a fluir en esa mesa como si se tratara de un río.

Las bromas empezaron a subir de tono y el mareo era más que obvio entre algunos de los chicos, Hopper, menos acostumbrados a ese ritmo de bebida. Definitivamente tendría algunas personas que cuidar una vez que todo esto terminara.

-0-0-0-

Había una lista mediantemente extensa por la que Cupido había estado completamente en contra de que el alcohol se incorporara en esa celebración en específico.

Porque, claro, en el fondo Cupido disfrutaba de una buena copa de champagne como cualquier adolescente que se respetara… está bien, quizás no todas las adolescentes eran fanáticas de esa bebida en específico, pero el punto se entendía. Pero si algo había aprendido como hija adoptiva del Dios del amor, era que el alcohol y las hormonas nunca eran buena combinación cuando se trataba de personas ansiosas por encontrar el amor. Y ese día estaba predestinado para el caos.

Supo que las cosas se habían descontrolado en el momento en el que vio a Ginger Breadhous besando a Gus Crumb.

La realidad era que esa pareja le encantaba a la chica del amor, le recordaba a Draculaura y Clawd que habían demostrado que el amor no conocía de viejas enemistades. Pero otro lado de ella quería ir a separarlos, llevarlos por separados y decirles que probablemente se arrepentirían de lo que estaban haciendo al día siguiente.

Suspiro ruidosamente y decidió que los dejaría ser. Sabía que si se detenía a hacer eso con todas las parejitas improvisadas que estaban surgiendo tardaría toda la noche y no podría disfrutar de la fiesta. Quizás si tomaba un trago, o dos, podría relajarse un poco.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Hopper se dejó caer violentamente en el sillón que Apple y Briar compartían, ella se arrepintió por tercera vez en esa noche haber cedido a los deseos de su amiga.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Alistair que parecía haberlo perseguido por todo el salón de fiestas—. Dijo que si no la veía pronto moriría.

Su mejor amiga se empezó a reír como loca, vaya que estaba mal.

—No seas tonto, no morirías— la aventurera chica se deslizo en el asiento hasta poder sostener al palido pelirrojo entre sus brazos—. ¿O quizás sí?

La más bella de todas decidió salir de ahí incomoda. Iría a buscar a Cupido antes de que todo eso se saliera aún más de control.

—Espera— le dijo Alistair tomándola del brazo, parecía incomodo—. Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Daring.

—¿A Daring?— preguntó ella un tanto confundida.

—Se está comportando un tanto… extraño.

—¿En qué sentido?

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron al punto de que habrían podido competir con los labios de sangre de Apple. No importaba lo que fuera, definitivamente tenía que ir.

-0-0-0-

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Definitivamente tenía que haber estado ciego para no notarlo.

Se había pasado toda su vida buscando el amor en alguna de las bonitas chicas que lo pretendían cuando este había estado ahí, justo enfrente de él, todo el tiempo.

—Y sé que estoy hablando como estúpido, pero eso no es novedad, siempre hablo como estúpido. Pero no soy estúpido. ¿Sabes? Por qué solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta de lo hermoso que eres. Eres…

Daring decidió que no tenía por qué escuchar más y se lanzó al frente. Unió sus labios en un beso experto, porque vaya que el rubio tenía experiencia, listo para asegurarse que jamás lograra sacarlo de su mente.

-0-0-0-

Duchess jamás espero que pasaría su primera fiesta de los corazones sinceros llorando en el hombro de una de sus peores enemigas en el mundo. Pero esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas. Tampoco había esperado que el año anterior esa misma chica hubiera aceptado la relación entre una Royal y un Rebel.

—¿Ya estas mejor?— le pregunto después de un rato mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

Ella se sonó ruidosamente. Tenía la suerte de que al ser una princesa acostumbrada a pasar tiempo cerca de los lagos, solía usar maquillaje contra agua. Así que seguía viéndose majestuosa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— exclamó, intentando verse lo más digna posible.

—¿Quieres contarme que pasó?

La princesa cisne estuvo a punto de responderle que no e irse de ahí antes de que cualquiera la viera con la come manzanas. Pero finalmente decidió que Apple tenía tanto derecho a saber cómo ella.

—Es Sparrow…— cuando dijo su nombre las lágrimas amenazaron con regresar a sus ojos, quizás después de todo era por él por el que lloraba— lo vi besándose con…

-0-0-0-

—Estas completamente borracho— sentencio Cupido.

—Dime. ¿Acaso parezco borracho?

Ella odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico frente a ella podría no haber tomado ni una gota de alcohol. Se veía radiante y fresco como siempre, quizás incluso más. Igual y es que era ella la borracha, porque su petición no le hacía ningún sentido.

—No… pero… ¿Por qué?

—Porque nos amamos. ¿No es obvio?

—¿Pero desde cuándo? Suelo tener un sexto sentido para esas cosas del amor, y nunca sentí nada respecto a ustedes. ¿Y de repente quieren casarse? ¿Cómo hace todo esto sentido? Aparte. ¿Qué a ustedes no les gustan… tú sabes?

Él dio un paso hacia ella y le tomo con dulzura la mano. Cupido odiaba admitirlo, porque se había pasado toda su estancia en Ever After High asegurándose a sí misma que era inmune a los encantos de Daring Charming. Pero todas sus defensas se cayeron en ese momento. Siempre había sentido ese pequeño rencor hacia él por la forma en la que hacía sentir a su hermano menor, pero ahora todo parecía diferente.

—Hija de Eros, tu sabes mejor que nadie que el amor es una fuerza inmensa y completamente impredecible. Que cuando te golpea llega de lleno, completamente abrumadora, y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Esa fuerza nos ha golpeado, estamos enamorados, y queremos gritárselo al mundo. Y, más importante, queremos prometernos que será para siempre.

Cupido titubeo un poco, pero había una sinceridad en los ojos del príncipe que la hacía temblar.

—Está bien Daring Charming— dijo finalmente con un suspiro—. Te casare con Sparrow.

-0-0-0-

El vaso de Raven Queen se hizo añicos contra el suelo del salón. Volteo a ver al chico que se encontraba a su lado en busca de un poco de sentido. Pero lo que encontró fue que el susodicho estaba más pálido de lo que era ella, y temió que fuera a caerse y romperse como lo había hecho su vaso. Así que con cuidado lo ayudo a sentarse entre el par de gemelas que les habían dado la noticia.

—Dexter…— dijo dubitativa— ¿Lo lamento?

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?— pregunto el príncipe azul con miopía mientras se abrazaba las piernas y su voz se cortaba—. Somos hermanos. ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

Raven no sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de cómo debía sentirse Dexter. Ella no tenía hermanos, pero estaba segura de que si descubriera por alguien que no fuera Maddi que salía con alguna persona, y peor aún que planeaban casarse, se iba a sentir como la peor amiga del mundo.

En ese momento llego la única otra persona que podía saber que estaba sintiendo él en esos momentos, Darling, y ambos se abrazaron inmediatamente. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de los mellizos y la hija de la Reina Malvada, no podía evitar sentirse de otra forma que fuera de lugar. Después de todo estaba rodeada por ambos flancos de personas que habían compartido su útero entre sí.

—¿Están… están seguras de lo que escucharon?— les pregunto a las gemelas.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

—Sparrow mismo vino a invitarnos a la boda— le dijo Poppy—. Dijo que iba a ser a la hora en la que se entregan los corazones.

—¿Pero dónde van a encontrar a alguien que oficie la ceremonia? Aún son niños.

—Cupido puede hacerlo. Es la mismísima hija del dios del amor, y en este mundo eso es mucho más importante que cualquier ley— le explico Holly—. Si ella los casa, sus almas estarán unidas para siempre.

-0-0-0-

Blondie nunca había imaginado ver a su amiga así. No estaba segura si estaba furiosa, desconsolada o simplemente anonadada. El chiste es que no estaba en condiciones de dar una entrevista, así que tendría que ser lo que una buena amiga (pero mala periodista) haría, y asegurarse de que estaba bien sin grabarla.

—Tienes tanta suerte de que el hombre con el que pasarás el resto de tu vida no es parte de tu cuento. Tú tienes la posibilidad de elegir a quien quieras. Yo, en cambio, sé desde que soy una niña con quien me voy a casar. Daring y yo hicimos la primera lista preliminar de invitados para nuestra boda cuando teníamos siete años.

—¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea de casarte con Daring?

Blondie se obligó a si misma a guardar la pluma y la libreta que inconscientemente había sacado de su bolsa, y a respirar profundamente. Esos dos eran la pareja más popular de Ever After High, y si había pasado algo entre ellos tenía que estar en su blog antes de cualquier otro se enterara.

—No, el problema es que no me imagino casándome con nadie que no sea Daring. No quiero casarme con nadie que no sea él.

—Eso es bueno. ¿No?

—No. Porque él ya tomo su decisión, y yo no soy esa decisión.

La reportera miro a su amiga sin entender, indignada por que el chico se hubiera atrevido a traicionar a la más hermosa de todas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pues él me pidió que lo entregara al altar. Así que bueno, eso.

-0-0-0-

Sparrow se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado del príncipe encantador cuando se descubrió viendo la forma en que su sonrisa hacía que se viera más claro su cabello. Cuando se percató, por primera vez, de lo bien que olía su colonia.

Primero se enojó con Duchess, porque ella siempre hablaba de eso. Él siempre la había amado, y por lo tanto siempre había aguantado todos sus planes estúpidos y sus pláticas tontas que el noventa por ciento del tiempo incluían lo maravilloso que era Daring Charming y por qué estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Así que decidió observarlo más de cerca, listo para descubrir las mil cosas negativas que su amiga no estaba notando.

Siempre habían sido amigos, pero cada vez quería que pasaran más tiempo juntos, cada vez se reía más de sus chistes malos y se esforzaba para que notara que él también era maravilloso.

Su sueño se había cumplido. Se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba. Pero aun así, aunque cuando le contó la gran noticia ella le grito que lo odiaba y no quería volverlo a ver jamás, se descubrió necesitando a Duchess.

-0-0-0-

Cuando ella entro al pequeño espacio que Cupido había preparado para oficiar bodas, ya había dos parejas esperando después de Daring y Sparrow, la ceremonia ya había empezado.

Todas las cabezas voltearon a verla, y por una vez deseo no ser el centro de atención. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo como la cobarde que era, pero al ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Sparrow la princesa cisne avanzo digna hasta la banca de enfrente donde tenía reservado un lugar.

Cupido continúo.

Todo transcurrió de una forma dolorosamente infinita. Y que en el fondo hubiera una decena de adolescentes llorosas ante la pérdida del hombre de sus sueños no ayudaba. Entonces llego la hora de los votos. El primero fue Sparrow.

—Tú y yo hemos crecido juntos, y madurado juntos. Bueno… o algo parecido. Lo suficiente para estar listos para hacer este compromiso que implica estar unidos por amor y acepto a tu lado todo lo que conllevará este matrimonio que nos mantendrá más unidos que nunca. ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida!

Duchess apretó la tela suave de su vestido entre sus puños mientras intentaba apartar la imagen de ella en el altar, en lugar de Daring, de su mente.

—¿Daring?— apremió Cupido al segundo novio, que parecía hasta cierto punto perdido.

Él aludido se aclaró la garganta, respiro con profundidad y dedico una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de deslumbrar el mundo entero. Ella entendía porque su mejor amigo se había enamorado de él. ¿Acaso ella no lo había estado también por un tiempo?

—Sparrow, cada vez que voy a la castillería a desayunar y te veo me siento renovado. Me siento aniquilado, aniquilado si no estás. Tú controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que está de más, tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón. Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer y es por ti que late mi corazón y es por ti que he vuelto a hablar de amor.

Duchess y más de la mitad de los asistentes se quedaron sin aliento, pero un ruidito hizo que volteara a ver a Melody Pipper, que se sentaba a su lado y tenía una expresión consternada en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó.

—Nada, solo… creo que ya había escuchado sus votos en otra parte.

—Sparrow. ¿Aceptas a Daring Charming como tú legitimo esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

—Y tú Daring. ¿Aceptas a Sparrow Hood como tú legitimo esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Los segundos pasaron como horas mientras el chico más codiciado de la escuela apretaba las manos del que él había declarado era su verdadero amor, solo mirándolo, sin decir nada.

—¿Daring?— pregunto Darling Charming y el chico reacciono como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

—Sí, acepto.

—Por el poder que me confiere el amor. Yo los declaro… esposos— decretó Cupido.

Y aunque su corazón se partió por la mitad. Duchess aplaudió cuando los dos hombres que había amado se besaron.

-0-0-0-

A Daring Charming le dolía su real cabeza. Y debía de haber tomado mucho la noche anterior considerando que ni siquiera recordaba quien había ganado su concurso de bebida con Hopper y Sparrow. Aunque probablemente había sido él, considerando que una de las habilidades que su padre le había heredado era la capacidad de estar completamente ebrio y aun así lucir como si fuera abstemio. Aunque de lo que nunca se libraba, era de hacer cosas de las que después se arrepentía. Por suerte sus hermanos siempre estaban ahí para cuidarlo, aunque la noche anterior ambos tenían planes, por lo que probablemente se había quedado solo. Solo esperaba que no hubiera hecho nada muy permanente como un tatuaje o algo así.

Alguien tocaba su puerta, así que salió de su cama pesadamente para ir a atender. ¿Desde cuándo tenía sabanas verdes? Si eso es lo que había hecho borracho, definitivamente había sido original.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Apple, cuyas mejillas se pintaron de rojo al verlo en ropa interior. Él sonrió, no iba a avergonzarse de lo que Dios le dio, menos frente a ella.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—¿Mi sueño?— contestó él con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa coqueta.

—Lo siento. Pero pensé que quizás necesitarían un paracetamol. Tomaron mucho después de la boda. Y no es por ofender, pero…

Daring se empezó a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál…?

Impulsivamente giro la cabeza hacia su habitación, y esa definitivamente no era su habitación. En su habitación no había ropa tirada por todo el suelo, o posters de bandas que no conocía en las paredes, y jamás permitiría un número tan reducido de espejos. Luego miro la cama de la que se había levantado, la de las sabanas verdes, y descubrió que no estaba vacía.

Ahora lo recordaba todo.

 _Probablemente se preguntaran que rayos pasaba por mi cabeza cuando se me ocurrió esto y la respuesta es… ¿Ni idea? Creo que es una pareja con mucho potencial, y simplemente era una idea extraña que quise escribir. Aparte de que también intente probar con un estilo de narración a la que no estoy tan acostumbrada. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Comentarios?_

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
